Family Matters
by Bribaby
Summary: The team goes on a trip, why are Nick and Greg calling Grissom and Sara, Daddy AND Mommy? What lies in store on the road? Car Rides...fun times Gsr AND SOME WC I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTORS!
1. Chapter 1

**Family Matters**

**By Briana Douglas**

**Chapter One:**

**The Car Game**

Tonight was the night that the CSI's went on there all paid vacation to Colorado.

They all piled into a Denali and headed to their hotel. On the way, the boys decided to bug Grissom while he was driving.

"Grissom, can we ppplllleeeeaaassseee stop?!" Greg echoed in his ear from the back seat.

"Why?" Grissom asked looking in the rear view mirror. The CSI's took to cars the hotel. Nick, Greg, Grissom, and Sara were in one car. While Catherine and Warrick were in the other. But the put all the bags in their car so it wasn't wasting gas.

"I'm hungry!" Greg whined. Grissom hated it when Greg whined simply because he wouldn't drop it until he got his way.

"No." He replied without hesitation.

"Sara, I'm hungry!" Since he failed annoying Griss, he went after Sara.

"You heard your answer." She said not glancing from her forensic magazine that she brought for the ride.

"Greg how can you be hungry we just ate about 1 hour ago?" Nick played along. Greg and Nick had worked on a plan to keep them occupied for the ride. And they were going to have fun with the two dull CSI's.

"I'm a growing boy Nick! I need to eat. DUHHH!!!!" Greg got right in Nick's face and suck out his tongue.

"Why, you little brat!" Nick yelled and grabbed him and gave him a nuggie. Greg started to yell for Sara but didn't call out her name. It was time to send their plan in to action.

"Mom! Nick hurt me!" He started his whining again. When Greg called Sara "Mom" Grissom couldn't help to look at her. And was amazed at her reaction. She very calmly lifted her head from her magazine and looked back at the boys.

"You deserved it. I saw what you did to provoke your punishment. Maybe next time you shouldn't stick your tongue so close to Nick's face." She then turned around and began reading. Nick pointed his finger and Greg and laughed in a mocking way. Grissom saw this out of is rear view mirror. He fought back a smile. However, was brought out of his thoughts by Sara.

"Nick you provoke him, I'll let him hit you back." She very simply put without looking up from her magazine.

"But I didn't do anything Mommy." Nick lied and put a good 'I don't know what you're talking about look' on.

"So you didn't just point your finger at your bother and mock him?" She replied flipping the page.

"No I just…"

"Nick tell the truth or I'll make your father pull over and have you walk a mile." Sara was always good at keeping her threats. Grissom smirked at what she said. He couldn't believe she referred to him as their father. This since they were calling her mom made them married. But deep inside him, he liked that arrangement.

"Yes ma'am." Nick bowed his head.

"Say you're sorry to Greg. And Greg I want you to say sorry to Nick." She commanded. The boys put there heads down and smirked. Sara foiled their plan.

"Boys I don't hear you!" She raised her voice a little.

"Yes ma'am." The boys said in unison when they heard Sara raise her voice. They both said their sorry and turned back to the widows to occupy them for a little bit. Sara took deep breath and shook her head. Grissom noticed this. He looked down to see her smirking to herself as she read. He couldn't help but laugh to himself. He didn't think Sara would ever stoop to their battlefield and win. But she did, and won.

Two hours later, they were at it again.

"Greg move your feet!" Nick shouted.

"No, my feet were here first!" He shouted back.

"I don't care, move I want to lay down the way you are too. It's not only you in the back you know!" Nick yelled back.

"Would the both of you just get along!?" Grissom shouted back at them. He was extremely frustrated with them shouting. Sara looked at him; the sudden out burst struck them all. Sara noticed he was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles where turning white. It kind of scared Sara and if it scared Sara it certainly scared the boys.

Sara looked at the boys who were pale white.

"We will stop soon guys don't get to comfortable. Greg will you please sit up right and get ready to get out. Nick you too." Sara took her eyes off the boys when they looked like they had some color back in their faces. She turned her attention back to Grissom. His knuckles were still white. Sara put her hand over his. He loosened up and looked down at her. He saw the concerned in her eyes. That is until he winked at her. She then understood what he was doing. He was joining the game.

"Dad are you mad at us?" Nick asked

"No. Daddy just has a headache." Grissom replied. It was the truth he started the headache before they left. He was still afraid that it was going to turn into a migraine. After his reply, the boys eased a little. When Sara went to remove her hand, Grissom stopped her. She looked at him confused. He didn't know how to explain it but with one touch of her hand his headache started to stop throbbing. She tried to read his eyes and got a look that pleaded her to keep her hand there. She obeyed his eyes.

"Good, but just so you know. The rule is that you go after the oldest, Nick you screwed!" Greg said to lighten up the mood. Grissom and Sara smile at each other and laughed. Greg felt proud to lighten up the mood.

"Mama, we have the weirdest family; don't you think?" Grissom said holding up her had. Their fingers entwined together.

"I do believe so Papa. But you have to deal with the youngest. I like the oldest better." She said sheepishly. Looking back at the boys, Nick had a huge smile and was mocking Greg. And Greg looked a little down.

"The youngest is supposed to be the favorite." Greg said bowing his head acting like we was about to cry.

"Not when the oldest gave me chocolate before the trip, because he didn't want it." She kind of mumbled the last part that only Grissom could hear. He chuckled at her comment.

"Ok, mom I'm really hungry!" Nick said, giving her the puppy-dog face.

"You know your father won't stop for another hour." She said.

"So what was up with, 'we are stopping soon get ready'?" Greg asked.

"To get you to shut up." Sara said without hesitation. "Hold on maybe I can sweet talk him." She whispered the last part to the boys. Grissom didn't catch it because he was so focused on the road and Sara's hand on his. It felt perfect together.

"Papa?" She said in a deep voice that sent chills up Grissom's spine. Grissom looked at her. She was pulling the puppy-dog pout off extremely well.

Grissom loved this side of her. "Yes mama." Oh, she loved this moment.

"Can we please stop and feed our children?" She said. Grissom loved this ride more and more. Grissom looked at the back seat and saw the boys giving him the puppy-dog pout. He couldn't resist.

"Sure." He said in defeat. "But someone call Cath and give her a heads up."

Nick obeyed Grissom's demand.

Minutes later, they arrived at a little roadside dinner. All the CSIs unloaded and the boys ran into the joint. Warrick and Catherine looked at Grissom and Sara confused at the boy's behavior. Sara simply replied, "They are taking a trip down memory lane, they appointed Griss and me, mom and dad."

Catherine tried her hardest not to laugh; as did Warrick but with no prevail. They both busted out laughing. Grissom and Sara exchanged glances and Grissom said, "Well mama we better get in there before our boys burn the place down."

"I agree papa. You coming Aunt Catherine and Uncle Warrick." As she said this Grissom took Sara's hand once again. Catherine notices this and smirked. Grissom lead Sara to the restaurant. Warrick was flabbergasted at what Grissom did. Catherine pushed his jaw up and told him to follow.

They all ate and the boys managed to not burn down the place with their wild behavior. But the bad behavior didn't last long as soon as they saw Grissom glare a disapproving glance at them. They both went and hid behind Sara.

"Mommy, daddy's scaring us." They whispered.

"Just stay close to me and nothing will happen." She whispered back. But loud enough for Grissom to hear. He looked back to her and said, "What makes you so sure I won't punish you to?" She looked at him, and then moved closer. The gap between them was very, very small.

"Because you can't resist me." As she said this, she maneuvered herself around Grissom and into the booth seat. When she sat down, she took her hand with her disconnecting her and Grissom. Grissom was wide eyed. The boys just hoed and sat down. He couldn't believe Sara just did that. He loved this woman and she was playing with him; he loved it. He closed his mouth and mentally told himself, 'Oh, Sara the game is on!' He took the seat next to her. Cath and Warrick took some loose chairs and sat at the end of the booth.

When the waiter came to take their orders, Grissom decided to put his plan together. Sara ordered, but froze when she felt Grissoms' hand on her thigh. He smiled as he gave his order, and then looked down at Sara's shocked face. He just smiled at himself and enjoyed the feeling of her thigh. She moved her hand to his, lacing their fingers. He was a little disappointed, but was glad she still made contact. The rest of the team seemed to be distracted into something, Sara lend to whisper into his ear, "What was that all about?" Grissom sheepishly looked at her.

"You started it, remember, I can't resist." Grissom was stunned on how much they were opening up to each other. The best thing was that everyone thought it was just a game that Nick and Greg started. He loved it, more than a supervisor should. But he loved Sara more than a supervisor should. It made it even more fun simply because he was showing the side he always wanted to show her. And she wasn't resisting.

"Right. I wonder if I said that when we were alone. Maybe it would have been more." She very simply mumbled in his ear. Making his eyes pop a little out of his head.

He looked at her with wishing eyes, making her feel like the only thing in his life that meant something. They came out of their thoughts when the waiter came back with there food. Grissom let go of Sara's hand reluctantly.

When everyone was done eating, they started a conversation again. This is when Grissom moved his hand back on Sara's thigh. She liked this open Grissom hell-of-a lot better than the closed Grissom. She very calmly placed her hand on his. But left it on her thigh. Grissom about had a heart attack! He wasn't expecting her to keep his hand on her thigh. But he be damned that it wasn't going to stay there until she got unconformable about it. When no one was noticing he lend into her shoulder, it made her blush. But Catherine soon brought them out of their little world.

"Ok, who gets bill?" Everyone looked at each other.

"I'll get it." Grissom coolly answered. With that, everyone gathered their things as he paid. Grissom had to wait, but everyone went to the car. Sara decided to stay behind.

"Wow, big spender." She said as he got his card back.

"You're an expensive date, I tell ya." He cooed in her ear as he took her hand once again and escorted her out of the establishment. As they walked to the car, the team was just astonished at how they were playing this game. They loved how cute they looked together.

**Chapter 2:**

**The Hotel Life**

The team stopped at a small town for the night. Grissom pulled up at a small motel off the Interstate. He got out of the sleeping car. Nick and Greg almost fell asleep immediately after eating. Sara on the other hand fell asleep listening to the radio, and holding Grissom's hand. Gosh, he wasn't going to forget this car ride for sure.

Grissom went to get rooms, but there was a problem. They had two rooms but one had 2 beds, the other had 1 bed. Grissom new that the girls weren't going to sleep together in 1 bed. So he decide to ask what the team would want to do. He walked back out to the cars, and woke the boys and Sara up. Catherine and Warrick soon joined them at their car.

"What's the matter?" Warrick asked seeing the puzzled look in Grissom's face.

"Well, we are going to have to fight for beds. They only have two rooms. One with 2 beds. And one with 1 bed." Grissom explained.

"Well me and Sara are NOT sleeping in the same bed!!" Catherine announced as Sara agreed.

"Nothing against Catherine, we're not close enough to sleep in the same bed." Sara simply put it with a yawn at the end.

"Well I have an idea!" Greg announced. "Why don't the girls play rock paper scissors for the 1 bed room? And then the men go for the double. Then two guys sleep in the same bed. But the only thing is that the girls will be split with one of the boys."

The girls exchange glances. The both nodded as if settling something. "Fine." They both said together. Well after 30 min. of rock paper scissors it was decided. Nick and Greg got one of the beds in the double with Cath and Warrick in the other. Grissom and Sara got the single. As they departed to the rooms, Nick cried out, "Grissom don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Grissom looked at him annoyed.

When Nick walked into their room, Sara met them.

"How did you get in with out a key?" Greg was worried now.

"The rooms are connected." She got up and went through the door. Greg and Nick followed her, into their bedroom. Grissom was heading to the bathroom with a towel.

"How rude, not inviting Sara." Nick said sarcastically. Greg busted out laughing and Sara looked annoyed same as Grissom.

"Yeah, it would be funnier with Sara, Grissom." Greg said laughing. Nick did as well. Sara looked at the boys; and did what the boys and Grissom never thought she ever do. Sara grabbed both boys' ears, and pulled them back to their rooms.

"If you boys can't get your minds out of the gutter, your grounded for the rest of the car drive!!" She had a stern voice that told the boys not to joke about it.

"Yes ma'am." The both replied together. Grissom smirk at the boys. Sara walked back into the room, sat down on the bed, and turned the TV on. Before Grissom went to take the shower the boys came back into the room, both looking down at the ground.

"We're sorry daddy." They cracked out in the little kid voices. 'Wow they are not going to stop with this game are they?' Grissom thought.

"You're forgiven." He said simply, out of the corner of his eye he saw Sara smile. The boys went over to Sara after getting Griss answer.

"Mommy, can we watch TV with you?" They asked giving her the puppy dog pout. Sara always was a sucker for that move, when it came from people she loved.

"Sure." She scooted over for the boys to fit. Nick sat down in front of the bed. And Greg got on the bed and laid down, his head on Sara's outer thigh. She started to play with his hair after they got conformable. Grissom couldn't help but get a huge grin on his face. He thought back to the conversation he had with Catherine, about the family forming around him. He couldn't help but agree with what she was saying. It was a very strange family; but it was the family he always wanted. The boys chose their mom. He couldn't believe they chose him to be the dad. But he saw why. They both know his feelings for Sara, and it made a perfect family portage with the boys there.

After getting out of the shower, and changing into some boxers and a t-shirt, he walked out to the main room. What he saw was very precious, that he will always remember. The boys and Sara had moved from their earlier position.

Sara was in the normal sleeping position at the headboard. Nick lay across her feet. Greg was sleeping in an odd position that made him laugh. His head rested on Sara's stomach while his feet flung over Nick's head. Grissom walked over to the boys, and shook them a little bit. Nick was the first to get up.

"Grissom what are you doing in my house?" Nick said very tiredly.

"Nick you're not at home." Grissom said very calmly. Nick then realized where he was. He sat up and looked at Sara and Greg.

"Can you help me move Greg into your guys' bed?" Grissom asked in a whisper. Nick nodded a yes. Grissom had Greg's feet while Nick got the head. They got him on the bed, before they moved the covers over him Grissom took of his jacket and shoes. Then moved him under. Nick soon joined him on the other side. When Nick fell asleep with Greg, Grissom made his escape. But before he left, he glanced over at Cath and Warrick and chuckled a little. Cath was asleep on her side facing away from Warrick. But Warrick lined his body around her and held her as she slept. They looked good together.

Grissom went back into the room, and pulled the covers back. As he slid in Sara stirred and Grissom stopped. She mumbled something, but he didn't catch it. When he knew she was again asleep, he continued in to the bed. After he was conformable, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take over.

In the middle of the night, Grissom awoke to Sara breathing with difficulty. She was taking short breaths and it was scaring Grissom. She started to mumble something. Like,"Don't…, leave me alone…, and don't touch her!" Grissom didn't know what to do. He was completely lost of what to do. He remembered Sara once asking to sleep with her, to be there when the screams of the victims became so loud that scared her half to death. To be there to comfort her. 'May be this is one of those things?' He thought. As soon as he concluded this Sara jolted up, screaming and kicking. Grissom didn't have control of his body. His body grabbed her, and as she thrashed and wiggled, he held on tight. As she was thrashing, Grissom noticed her eyes were sealed shut. In the middle of the thrashing Sara suddenly opened her eyes and took deep breathes. She looked around the room, and then focused on the two strong arms wrapped on her. She turned her head and saw the deep blue eyes that she always lost herself in.

He loosened his grip, so he could turn her around. He cupped her face with his hands. He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb, then leans in to her ear and whispered, "You're safe; no one is going to hurt you. You're safe." She completely lost herself. She wrapped her hands around his mid section. He moved his hands around her shoulders. They held each other, while Grissom kissed her gently on the top of her head. Sara felt safe and protected in his embrace. She fell asleep knowing the nightmare wouldn't come back.

**Chapter 3**

Sara awoke to Grissom snoring. She couldn't help but giggle at that. She was still lying on his chest, when she tried to move she felt a heavy weight holding her down. She looked down at her waist and saw it was Grissom's arm locking her down.

She literally could not move.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grissom said not opening his eyes. Sara propped herself on her elbow as much as she was allowed and looked at him. When he didn't get an answer he opened his eyes to meet two beautiful brown eyes.

He saw a chunk of hair that fell from behind her ear. He took it in his hand and gently placed it back into place. Sara closed her eyes at the feeling of his touch. Grissom kept his hand on her cheek and rubbed it, in little circles.

"I was going to get a shower but the forces that be," She hinted toward her midsection. "Won't let me up. So for right now I'm stuck here, with you." She was showing humor in her eyes that Grissom hadn't seen in a long time. He couldn't help but smile at her. She gave him the famous Sara smile. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, which is until a knock on the door parted them. Sara cursed under her breath. Two boys ran in and it was the youngest that jumped on the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy wake up! We brought you something to eat." Nick came in with donuts and coffee. Catherine and Warrick stuck their heads out of the room next door.

Both saying in unison, "Do we smell coffee!!"

"No, you smell nothing of the sort!" Grissom chimed in, while grabbing everything and badly hiding it. Everyone laughed.

After breakfast, they all piled in to their cars and started back on the road. The boys were quite now because the set up the DVD player and were watching a movie. Grissom looked back at them once in while to make sure they were still behaving. Sara had fallen asleep earlier and was beginning to stir. As she woke up Grissom said, "Good morning sunshine." But with a sarcastic tone.

Sara replied with a, "Shut up." With a lot of sarcasm. Grissom chuckled as she rubbed her eyes free of sleep.

"How far are we?" She asked looking out the windows.

"We have another 2 hours to go. Does anyone need to stop?" Grissom asked, knowing that they hadn't stop for at least three hours. Both boys look up from their movie and replied, "YES!"

Sara laughed at the boys. Grissom looked at her; it had been awhile since he heard that laugh. And he didn't realize how much he missed it until now. Sara looked over to Grissom and caught him staring.

"What?" She said with a little giggle.

"Nothing…just it's good to hear you laugh." He said grabbing her hand and squeezing it. He didn't wait to see her reaction because he turned his attention back to the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

The team walked into the gas station. They only had 30 minutes left on the road. So they were going to get some nutriment before they got there. As they got back on the road the boys were fighting again. Sara knew that look that was placed on Grissom's face. His headache was back, and with the boys fighting she knew there was going to an explosion.

"Sandra Bullock is so much better than Anglia Jolie!" Nick said with a sarcastic tone.

"No way Angie is way hotter!" Greg said with a mocking face.

"That is so not true, at least Sandra is more down to earth and doesn't go crazy on you!"

"That may be true, but who doesn't want little crazy in there life.." The boys were going back and forth. Sara couldn't take it anymore, and by the looks of Grissom he couldn't either.

"Guys, stop it! One Sandra is so much better because she has better parts in movies, two I have a headache and if you value to your lives you better stop." She said looking back at them with stern eyes.

"Why is that Mom?"Greg said. 'Wow they really are committing to this game!' Sara thought.

"Because Mommy and Daddy are not up to all the yelling. Why don't you start a video?" Sara suggested. The boys listened; Sara looked over to Grissom who was now pinching the bridge of his nose. She put her hand on his shoulder. He looked over to her, see the concern in her eyes. He warily smiled at her. She reacted into her bag and took out a pill bottle. She read the directions and offered him a pill. He gratefully took it. She gave him her drink because he drank his earlier. He took a big gulp and relaxed a little.

**Getting in to the hotel...**

The boys piled out of the cars into the 5 start resort. They acted like adults walking into the hotel thank the heavens. Grissom slowly walked out of the car. Sara was waiting on him, they walked sided by sided. But Grissom couldn't help it, he grabbed her hand and walked into the hotel. He looked over to her and saw that it didn't phase her. While they walked in Cath and Warrick walked behind them, smiling at the couple in front.

Warrick leaned into Catherine and whispered, "We can't let them steal all the glory. Catherine smiled at him and gratefully took his hand, as they walked in it was like a big family vacation.

The team got there room **key**, and went up stairs to the room.

"Grissom did Ecklie only pay for one room for six of us?" Greg asked, really confused.

"Greg he paid for a villa. There's more than one bedroom with in the room. Just wait and see." Grissom said pointing to the end of the hall. Nick grabbed the key from Grissom and ran with Greg to the door. They rushed in and stopped with in two steps of entering.

"WOW!!" They said in unison. When Grissom and the others met them, they took off grabbing there rooms. There was enough for everyone to have their own rooms. Grissom was somewhat disappointed, but hid it very well.

"Ok so I need a shower and you," Sara pointed to Grissom. "Need to lie down and rest a little." Grissom looked at her and smiled at the fact that she was noticing his needs. Not many people did.

"Ok mama." He said with a smile. She shoved him a little to make him moved towards a room. He chuckled when he saw the blush creep up on her face.

"Now move it daddy or I'll make you move." She was laughing so hard she barley got the last line in. Sara took her stuff and went to her room on the other side of the villa. Warrick and Cath choose rooms across from each other. (Go figure)

It was 8 o'clock and the team was hanging in the living room after eating dinner. The boys where sitting on the floor in front of the TV. Grissom sat next to Sara on the couch and Warrick sat next to Cath he had his arm draped around her. Grissom looked at the clock. "Ok, bedtime for me." Grissom casually got up from the couch. Then Nick got up yawning, "Yeah me too."

"Right behind you." Greg said scoffing his feet.

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat." Sara said while walking into her room. Warrick and Cath didn't go to be right away but slowly made it to there separate rooms.

**Night Time Night Mares…**

The storm out side was getting worst. Sara lay awake in her bed. She hated storms ever since she was little. She would have nightmares of the night her mom murdered her father. She would have a panic attack. But to night she wasn't asleep to have a nightmare. She tossed and turned. She needs the comfort and support she had the night before. She got up out of her bed when lighting and thunder crashed. She jumped a mile high, she ran to her door. Then tipped toed out into the hallway. She made her way down the far hall. She opened the door, and slipped into the room. She made her way to the bed. She could see an outline of the body sleeping in the bed. She went around to the empty side, she lifted the covers up and slipped under them. The body stirred, Sara froze.

"Sara, is that you? What's a matter honey? You ok?" Grissom was concerned now. Sara's face was white as the sheets they were lying on. She was shaking when he placed a hand on her cheek. He didn't like that at all. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his body. He held her tight; he hated seeing the usually strong woman weak and fragile. "Shhh..I'm here. Don't worry I'm here." Grissom didn't know what else to do. He just rocked her to sleep.

He fell asleep when he felt her calm down. He wanted to know why she acted like this. But every time thunder crashed she jumped in his arms. He vowed right then, that things between them were going to be different. He fell asleep with one thing on his mind, Sara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 5**

**With Grissom the next morning…**

Grissom woke up in his bed alone. He felt around where he knew he left Sara, but she wasn't there. He opened his eyes and saw that the sun was coming through the curtains. The storm had left a beautiful day behind, an event full day for the team. Grissom got up and got changed, then set off to find Sara.

**With Sara the next morning…**

Sara had awaked when the thunder had stopped booming. She looked over to the body that lay next to her. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His arms held her close to him, her chest pressed against his. She slowly and gently worked her way out of his hold. She didn't want to explain why she was acting that way last night. It was something she was trying to sweep under the carpet for a long time. And last night was a moment of weakness. But she was grateful for his comfort. She eventually maneuvered her way out of his hold and bed. Making her way out of the room quietly and stealthy. She tip toed down the hall into her room. It felt cold and empty. Nothing like the room she had just left.

She took a shower and got dressed. She made her way to the balcony to make a phone call that was sorely needed and long over do.

**And now everyone is awake…**

Everyone piled in to the kitchen looking for the golden morning start…Coffee! Sara had made a batch when she was up and it was still warm for a couple of cups. Catherine made sure she was the first to get the first cup. No one got in the way of Catherine and her coffee. (Ah, Dragon lady!) Grissom looked around the room and saw no sign of Sara.

"Has anyone seen Sara?" Grissom asked the boys who where half asleep.

"I haven't seen her." Greg said with a yawn, while laying his head down on the counter.

"Ditto here." Nick said padding his way to the ice box. Warrick looked out the window and at the balcony.

"Grissom, she may be out on the balcony." Grissom nodded and Warrick and walked to the two doors. As he walked out he caught the end of her conversation on the phone.

"Yeah talk to you soon, love you." She hung up with a smile, Grissom's heart started to pound. 'She's with someone!' was the first thing flowing into his head.

"Good morning Griss. How are you this morning?" She said cheerfully. He didn't know what to say, but he just had to ask.

"Who was that?"

She looked at him with a questionable look. But, she smiled her Sidle smile.

"Someone you'll meet today." Then she walked into the living room living him on the balcony batfowled. She giggled a little as she sat down with the team. Tonight was the formal dance that they all had to attended do to the fact that's one condition that Ecklie made them do. Sara thought about how much fun the team was going to have. And maybe she would get a dance with the one she loves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6**

Sara and Catherine left the boys in the hotel to go shopping for the banquet that night.

"So what are you thinking?" Cath asked Sara with an excusing eye.

"What's the look for?" Sara was now backed into a corner.

"Sara, come on your now all-of-a-sudden happy and chipper! What's going on?" Catherine was hoping it was the relationship that was blooming with her and Grissom.

"Well, Grissom has been wonderful as I think you've seen. And someone is coming to the dance tonight that I want you all to see and meet." She said with a smile.

"Really and what's his name?" Cath was a little worried now, and understood Grissom's shocked look earlier today.

"It's not a he. It's a she." Sara giggled; she knew that was what Grissom was thinking earlier to day. She just wanted him to sweat a little before she told him.

"Really," Catherine took a deep breathe. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Khyla, she's 5 years old. She's…um…how do I put this…my daughter" Sara cringed when Catherine screamed.

"WHAT!" she was furious. "EXPLAIN!"

"Well about…3 years ago my oldest and only brother passed away. He left me as guardian of his 2 year daughter. So since then they lived with my mother till I can find a place in Vegas that's big enough and has a really good school system." Sara said looking at a dress on the rack.

"Buy 3 years Sara…that's way to long for just those reasons." Catherine said looking at the dress she was fidgeting with.

"Well…I'm scared Cath. I've never even thought about kids. I don't know how to be a mother. I don't know if I want to be one. And every time I look into her face I see my best friend and my brother and my heart can't take that."

"Well that's what comes with mother hood. We all were frightened. Take me for example; I was scared out of my mind when I was pregnant with Linz. But I got through with my family. I don't know what I would have done with out my sister or my mother."

Catherine hugs Sara. They had got closer these last couple of months. And Sara was grateful for her friendship.

"And you know what Sara?" Catherine said while separating. "You'll have us. She'll have 3 uncles that will spoil her up to no end. And aunt to run to when she's mad at her mom." Sara chuckled at that as did Catherine. "She'll have a grandfather that will love her unconditionally, and a father that will protect her."

"Father?" Sara looked at her questionably.

"Come on. We all have seen you and Grissom getting close." Sara blushed at the comment.

"Besides, any child of yours is going to be near and dear to his heart. You know that." Sara looked at the ground. She knew in her heart that he would help with Khyla but she didn't know how much.

"Any way lets get our dresses and get Khyla…right?" Sara nodded. "Good, will get her something as well!"

And so the girls were off. It took them 4 hours to find the right dresses and the right gift for Khyla. Catherine had convinced Sara that the child needs to be her as soon as possible. So Sara had called her mom and made sure the arrangements were made. Sara gift to Khyla was a welcome home gift.

'Maybe Grissom would like to be the father? Or will he run away, like before and shut me out? God I hope not!' Sara thought to herself on the drive back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 7**

The girls walked into the room mid laugh when they saw what was happening. It only took a few seconds of looking at them to make the girls burst out into fits of laughter. The boys where getting ready to go to the dinner, when what looked like a tornado hit all of them. Some how Greg had managed to get his nice shirt stuck in his zipper. While Nick missed a button and his shirt was all out of whack. Warrick was the cleanest out of them all. He seemed to be ready to go. Sara turned to Catherine.

"I'll take the boys you find Griss and see if he's ok." Catherine said as she made her way to Nick and Greg. Just as she said this Grissom came out from his room frustrated.

"Gosh I hate bowties! I still to this day don't know how my father did it every day!" Grissom said walking down the hall stopping right in front of Sara.

"Well come here." Sara pulled him by the jacket closer to her. She sorted the ribbon out and made with in seconds she had a perfect bow. Grissom looked at the mirror to his side.

"Now where you learn that?" Grissom asked, looking at the bowtie. It was perfect, not too tight around his neck but not lose for it to fall apart.

"When I was little my brother dated this real rich girl. Her father threw these formal parties all the time. When I was old enough he took me. I used to watch him tie his ties and bowties. He told me one day I would need to do it for my husband or boyfriend. So he taught me."

She was standing behind him. Looking into the mirror at him. He did his little stare at her. She looked beautiful, even in jeans and a t-shirt. That's when he realized she wasn't ready.

"You better get ready if we are going to make it on time." He put his hand on the small of her back and escorted her to Catherine who took her hand and walked into the last room in the hall.

"You girls ready yet?" Warrick asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah be out in a minute." Catherine said with a slight giggle. As they walked out into the room the group of men were in ah at the sight of them. Sara looked over at Catherine and back at the boys. Catherine was wearing a gold evening dress. It was semi-low cut dress, with a plunging back. It flowed down to the floor just enough to hide her strap gold high heels. Her hair set on her shoulders in wavy curls. She was stunning.

Sara wore a blood red dress. Thin shoulder straps that held gold jewels. It also showed some cleavage, only enough to flatter her. The dress was floor length with gold trim that went all the way up the slit on her left hip. Her hair was pined on the sides but she left her curls bouncy and free. She looked gorgeous; Grissom was just mesmerized by her.

"Well…um…we better get going." Sara stammered. The boys slowly made their way out the door as Catherine looped her arm with in Warrick's. And Sara looping hers with Grissom's arm. As they walked down to the elevator Nick and Greg started to fight again.

"Ok you two, you are going to behave tonight or mom is going to ground you." Grissom said nodding down to her. She looked up at him he winked at her. The boys looked at Sara and said, "You wouldn't do that mommy. Would you?" They looked at her, she looked at them.

"Na, I'll just give you to your auntie." She smiled lightly at Catherine.

"Oh no you're not dumping your two trouble makers on me!" She chuckled at the boys' puppy dog faces. They all laughed at them and walked into the lobby. Grissom noticed that all the men in the lobby were turning second glances and Sara and Catherine. But his feathers were ruffled when he thought about them looking at HIS Sara. Which reminded him of who he was meeting tonight. It was scaring him to think that it is an old boyfriend. God he hope not, he loved Sara and he wasn't going to lose her just before he had her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 8**

As the car came to a stop in front of the ballroom doors, the team piled out. When Sara looked around Catherine spoke. "Go ahead guys we'll meet you in there."

"Are your sure Cath?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah…Just take Gil with you." She whispered the last part to him. Warrick nodded. Warrick had the two boys walk in as he grabbed Grissom.

"The girls are going to meet us in there." Grissom looked over at Sara. She smiled and put him more at ease. She mouthed I will be right in. He nodded his head and followed Warrick. As soon as he was out of ear shot Sara turned to Catherine.

"What if he runs? I don't know how to deal with that!" Sara was fidgeting with her dress now. Catherine grabbed her hands.

"On the life of my child I promise you he will not run. Because if he does I will hound is butt all the way to Timbuktu! And he can count on that." She said with a determine tone. Sara stopped talking, distracted by a stretch limo that pulled up. The door attendant opened the door to the limo. A long leg with black heals came out. As soon as Sara saw the face of the woman, she started to cry.

"Mom!" Sara was now in tears, as a 5-year-old little girl wearing a stunning purple dress ran to Sara.

"Mommy!" She jumped into her arms and hugged. Sara then set the little girl on the ground. But the girl wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Mom what are you doing here? I thought you had an art gallery to go to."

"I did, but you know that man I'm seeing now?"

"Yeah Bill…um…Cubic…right?"

"Yeah and he invited me. His department is hosting this chin dig." She said with a bright smile. Catherine looked at this woman. She was a complete mirror of Sara. You can defiantly see signs of aging and abuse. But she was still gorgeous. Sara looked behind her, and felt stupid.

"Oh, I'm sorry Catherine. Mom this is Catherine Willows I work with her. Catherine this is my mom Laura Sidle. And this is my buddle of joy Khyla." She introduced everyone and together started to walk in. Laura was about to take Khyla and head towards her boyfriends table when Sara stopped her.

"Its ok mom, I got her tonight. You go have fun. I want Khyla to meet some people." Laura agreed and walked down the steps as everyone stared at her. Bill met her half way and guided her through the crowd. Catherine walked down the steps and Warrick met her and asked her, "Where's Sara? Grissom is going nuts." As they reached the group, the group asked the same question. Grissom was nervous you could see it on his face. Grissom looked at Catherine waiting on the news on the ware about of Sara. She took is face and made him look toward the staircase. There was Sara walking down with this little girl.

"Get ready boys. This is going to be a bomb shell for you all." Catherine said with a matter of fact tone. The little girl mesmerized Grissom. She looked like Sara in every way. The brunette bouncy curls and the same dimples. But she had blues eyes he noted. 'Wait, looks the same? Can it be? No, it can't. Can it?' Grissom thought to him self.

Grissom walked to the end of the staircase to meet the girls.

"Hi…Grissom." Sara said very nervous now. Grissom was showing no signs of any emotion. She didn't like that at all. That is until Khyla left Sara hand to go over to Griss and tug on his hand. Grissom looked down. Sara watched as it played in front of her.

"What can I do for you young lady?" He said with his Grissom charm.

"Up!" She replied with enthusiasm. Grissom complied with no hesitation. Sara was going to cry. She just knew she was. Grissom pick the little girl up and held her as she giggled when he slightly throw her in the air. Grissom looked back at Sara, he gave her a look like, and we'll talk later. She couldn't have been more happy. He wasn't going to run away. He left his hand out for Sara to grab. She happily took his hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it then rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. He then looked at the girl and winked and said, "No lets go show you off to all your uncles!" Khyla laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 9**

When they reached the group, Nick and Greg's mouths hung open. Grissom looked at them and said, "You now at that rate dust will collect." Both shut their mouths. Warrick and Catherine snickered.

"So who is this little one Sara?" Warrick asked tickling her. She turned into Grissom and he automatically cuddled her.

"This…is my…daughter Khyla." Warrick nodded. He knew who the little girl was doing to the fact Catherine told him. But Nick and Greg were clueless. The boys took quick glances at each other than looked at Grissom and Sara.

"We have a SISTER!" The both shouted together. Grissom laughed as well as the rest. The little girl looked over to Sara.

"I gots brothers?" She said a cute little voice. Grissom looked at Sara with a huge smile.

"Well, they are more like your uncles." She said.

The boys looked at each other then ran for Grissom. "We'll take it. Why don't you come with us and let mommy and daddy go dance." The little girl reluctantly let go of Griss.

"Don't worry little bug, we'll be back." Grissom said as he escorted Sara on the dance floor. They danced gracefully, Grissom pulled Sara tighter to his chest.

"So…your daughter huh?" Grissom said looking down at her.

"Well…sort of." She stammered.

"What's the story behind it?" He wasn't going to push to hard.

"Well you know the nightmares I have been having lately?" She paused for him to answer. He nodded his head a yes. So she continued.

"Well 3 years ago when I was on vacation leave…my brother and I were on our way to my mothers' house. When a car ran a read light and hit his side of the car. He was killed and I survived. I remember getting out of the car and thinking I had to get help. It was thundering and lightening out. A bolt of lightening hit a tree branch that almost fell on me. That's why I can't sleep during thunderstorms. When I was saved and we put my brother in the ground next to his late wife, his lawyer told me he left me guardian of his 2 year girl. At the time I couldn't take care of a child so my mom put her up till I could. Well…when the time came to take her I was to scared. And now I just want her to be with me. So…"

Grissom kept dancing. He was seeking in all the evidence he just heard. He was analyzing the situation. Sara was worried. He wasn't talking and he had that blank stare. Grissom then looked down and said, "I think someone is coming to see you." He pointed to the man that walked over to the dancing pair.

"Is that…yep it sure is…Butterfly! How are you?" The man that looked to be at least 10 years older than Grissom was came and gave Sara a hug.

"I'm fine! How are you Papa Bear?" She said letting go and go back to Grissom's side.

"Just dandy your mom is talking to Claire so that's going to be a while." With a small chuckle for Sara he then looked at Grissom.

"And you must be Gil Grissom." The man said. Grissom took his hand in his and shook it.

"Griss, this Bill Cubic. He's my mom's boyfriend and the only father I have ever known growing up." She said looking up at Bill.

"Really, well it's nice to meet you Bill. But I'm afraid I have to ask. How did you know my name?"

"Well I knew your father and mother. Your dad and I used to work together on late night experiments. He was my mentor. And you know your name processed you. Plus the stories Butterfly tells about Vegas."

"You worked with my father?"

"Yep sure did. Great man, miss him. If it wasn't for him I would have never have met Laura, and Sara would have been in the system until she was 18."

"You never told me that." Sara was now confused. She knew that Bill was helping her mom back in the day. But didn't know how much.

"Yep after he died I took over his lab and experiments. With his name as the foundation I pulled a few strings and Sara was out of the system."

"But how my father wouldn't have any ties to that?"

"You would be surprised how involved you father was."

"Bill!" A voice from across the room sounded.

"Well better get back. Love you Butterfly," He said when he gave Sara a hug. She whispered I love you back. "Grissom nice to see you, take care of her will yah. She tends to get in trouble." He winked at Sara then turned and walked away.

Grissom then looked back at Sara.

"Well do you have anymore surprises Ms. Sidle?"

"Not right now. I'm getting tired of them myself." She said with a sigh. He then pulled her close and gave her a hug.

"Well I think we should get our daughter before the boys corrupt her." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Our?" She looked up at him with hope.

"Yeah Our daughter, did you think you were going to do this on your own?" She looked down at her feet. He pulled her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Sara I'm here for you and for her. I'm in for the long hall. I'm just sorry I didn't do this sooner. I love you and I'm not leaving so get used to it. Besides the kid's attached to me already!" Sara was on the verge of tears and laughing that he couldn't resist. He leaned down and kissed her. It lasted a few seconds. But it was pure heaven. It was a kiss of love and passion that had be at bay for a long time. When they separated Grissom whispered, "Now all we have to do is make it back home in one piece, with two boys and a little girl. Dang we got busy fast." They now were laughing so hard they both had side aches.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 10**

As the night went on, the team became tired. Sara looked over at Grissom who was sitting in a chair holding a sleeping Khyla. She was nuzzled up to his neck and was out like a light. Sara got up and walked over to him. "Why don't we go home a put her down for bed. Mom left her stuff with me so she can stay with us. Do you know where the boys are?" Grissom got up slowly careful not to wake the sleeping child.

"Look over there." Grissom whispered. Sara looked towards the bar. And sure enough both boys were talking to girls.

"I'll be right back." Grissom grabbed her wrist before she got to far away.

"Now honey, don't embarrass them to much. You know we want them out of the house." Grissom said with a smirk.

"I won't I just want them to know were leaving and to be carful on the way home." She said. Then turned and walked away. Grissom went to get Khyla's coat.

"Hey guys. Griss and I are leaving your on your own getting home." The boys didn't even look up. Sara knew they didn't hear her. But she knew they learn one day. So she just left them talking to these girls, while being 3 sheets to the wind.

"So what they say?" Grissom asked when Sara met him at the door.

"Ok. So I'm not waiting up." Sara said. The limo pulled up and Sara got in and Grissom carefully passed Khyla over to her. Khyla began to stir but found a conformable spot on Sara's shoulder and went back to sleep. Grissom followed in and sat next to Sara.

"That lasted forever it seemed." Sara whisper to herself.

"It did seem to drag on." Grissom but his arm behind Sara's head and she leaned into his shoulder. He smelled of mint and aftershave. She soon found her self drifting off to sleep, but was awakened when the car came to a stop. Grissom gently shook her and he got out taking Khyla and helping Sara out. They made there way to the room. Grissom walked into his room and put Khyla in his bed and then went to the rest room to change. While Sara went into her room and changed into her night clothes and walked into Grissom room and cuddled up to Khyla. Grissom walked out of his bathroom and looked at the sleeping duo. Sara looked so beautiful and at peace when she slept. He felt pride in the love he had for her and now for a little girl. She was only in his life for 5 hours and he already loved her so much. It was amazing that he had them in his life. He was determined to not screw it up. He walked over to the bed and snuggled up to the sleeping pair. They slept together for the first time as a family. And it wasn't going to be the last.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 11**

Grissom awoke from a crash coming from the kitchen. He gently got out of bed, making sure not to wake the girls. When he reached the kitchen, he saw both Greg and Nick. They were completely wasted. Nick was trying to microwave a paper plate while Greg was lying on the counter acting as if he was going to sleep there. Grissom looked at the boys very disappointed.

"Nick and Greg what are you doing?" The boys turned around an looked at Grissom.

"Imm…makinnn…supperrrr….Grissss." Nick tried saying but was slurring like crazy.

"Immm…sleepinnn..." Greg said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well Greg you're not sleeping there. So come on, let's get you into your room." Grissom said and grabbed him by the arm. Greg stumbled to his room. As he got him to lay down, Grissom took his shoes off and tucked him in. (shocking right)

As Grissom walked, back into the kitchen Nick was sitting at the bar. That's when he heard someone moving things around the corner. He came around and saw it was Sara. She was making a sandwich. She turned around, saw him, and gave a wary smile. She took the sandwich to Nick and watched him eat it. She then got him a glass of water, and then told him to make sure to drink it all.

Grissom was surprised to say the least. She walked over to him and asked, "Did you make sure Greg went to the bathroom before you put him in bed?" She was very serious. She knew these boys like the back of her hand. They have been wasted together before. Sara was the only one that could hold her own. She learned how to handle them. Nick always got a sandwich with a tall glass of water. It helped settle his stomach and helped him sleep. Greg always went to the bathroom. Need there be any more explanation.

"No." Grissom said with a questionable look. She is going to have to explain this.

"Ok. I'll do it. Now Nick need to make sure he drinks the entire glass of water. Then take him to his room. Just take his shoes off and he will be fine for the rest of the night."

She walked away from him and went into Greg's room. When she came out Nick was just placed into his room.

"Did he cause any trouble?" Sara asked while walking back into the kitchen.

"No but how do you know how to handle them?" Grissom was curious.

"Well…after a hard case, me, Nick and Greg would go out and get wasted. The boys didn't know how to handle them selves and still don't. But I always showed up to work the next day, no hang over no headache. They want to know how I do it. But it's up to them to understand how to hand it." She said as she made her a glass of water.

"Wow… how do you do it?" Grissom asked.

"When I was high school, my brother worked at a bar. I used to go there everyday. So that's when I met a few bartenders. They always told me how to handle other bartenders."

"Explain." Grissom said bluntly.

"Well if I felt tipsy at all that's when I say the secrete code name to them and they start giving me non-alcoholic drinks. Then some water that you say is vodka. Then they will give you little fruity drinks that will keep you just a tad tipsy."

"Wow…remind me to go drinking with you." Grissom said with a grin. He hated drinking, or a least being wasted. She gave a slight giggle. That's when she heard a whispering small voice.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty." She said rubbing her eyes. Sara picked her up and set her on her hip.

"Sure sweetie what do you want? Juice, water, or milk?" Khyla thought and decide to go with water. Sara grabbed a sippy cup and filled it up. Khyla looked over her shoulder to Grissom. Grissom smiled at her and she smiled back. Sara handed her the sippy cup and she drank in silence. Sara turned on the radio that was on the side of her. A song came on that she loved and she started to sing it. Grissom didn't know Sara had a singing voice it started to lulling Khyla to sleep.

"Make everything so simple in a crazy world. And I'm trying to find the words to say, you make everything around just by being around, mmm you make me wonna sing, ." Sara sang the first verse with ease. And has she hummed the chorus Khyla was asleep again. Sara continued to sing all the way to the bedroom and laid her down. Khyla was put under the covers then left to go back into the kitchen. The song on the radio slowly died again into another song. Grissom looked up at Sara when she was washing the sippy cup. She was humming this song as well. It was an old Backstreet boy's song.

"Even in my heart I see, your not being true to me. Deep within my soul I feel nothing like it used to be. Sometimes I wish I could turn back time, impossible as it may seem, but I wish I could so bad, baby. Quit playing games with my heart, (my heart) Before you tare use apart(my heart)" She was sing on beat and in tone. He was amazed.

"Baby, baby the love that we had is so strong, don't leave me hanging here for ever, oh baby, baby this is not a lie lets stop this to night."

She continued until the song was over. Grissom started to clap and Sara turned around and gave him a curtsy. Grissom laughed and walked around to her. He wrapped his arms around him and said, "Lets go back to bed love. I'm tired." He said she gave a small giggle. They started to walk then Grissom said, "Oh, and remind me to ground those two tomorrow." Sara laughed at the comment. Now the night fell quiet and calm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 12**

Sara awoke alone in bed. She looked over to the clock and read 8:50. She got up, showered, and changed for the day. When she went into the kitchen she saw a sight that will forever have a piece of her heart. Grissom and Khyla were making pancakes. Khyla stood on the counter, pancake patter all over her face. Grissom was cooking them then flipped one in to the air and caught it on the pan again. Khyla's mouth hung open, and then she squealed in delight. Grissom's smile was from ear to ear.

Sara walked into the kitchen and was announced by Khyla, "Mommy! He flipped the pancake…did you see?!" She was so excited.

"I did see baby. Griss is just full of surprises." Grissom turned to face her. She put her hand on his back and looked over his shoulder to the food. She then looked at him.

"It looks great honey." She said and leaned in for a peek on the mouth.

"Well thank you love." Grissom then turned to Khyla.

"Ok baby bug, plate me." She bent down and picked up a plate that looked to two times the size of her head. Grissom put the pancakes on the plate and then Sara took the plate from Khyla. Grissom then helped her down and set the table.

"Griss watch this. 3...2…1…" Sara looked up and sure enough, both boys walked out of their rooms hung over and all.

"My head hurts." Nick said. Greg was in an agreement with him.

"There's pain reliever on the counter. I set it out for you. Nick you can only have toast. Greg, come sit down and I'll make some soup for you. Griss can you take care of Khyla." Grissom was in aw of Sara and her mothering skills now. Nick got is bread and set down. Greg did what he was told and sat down at the table. He lay is head down on the table and exhaled. Grissom notice the discoloration on his face earlier. And on a hunch he went over to him.

"Greg look up." Greg did what he was told. He looked up Grissom put is hand on his forehead. Greg was running a temperature.

"Sara, Greg's running a temp." Sara looked back at the table.

"I'm not feeling good either." Nick said. Sara walked over to the two. Grissom was right. Greg had to have at least 100 temperature.

"Well…I guess you can't ground them now. Their sick I think Mother Nature was punishing them instead." Sara said with a chuckled. Grissom smirked at her.

"Well then boys go back to bed. Greg I'll bring in your food. Nick do you want some water?" Sara walked back into the kitchen grabbing a bowl for Greg.

"Yes please." Nick helped get Greg into his room then walked into his. As Sara was walking out of the room with the soup and water, she turned to Grissom.

"Why don't you take her to the pool? She doesn't need to get sick. And neither do you." Grissom looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I don't get sick that easily Sara." Sara looked at him.

"Really…3 days into winter you got a cold that the rest of us didn't get till 3 months in." Sara pointed out. Grissom then couldn't say anything. He knew she had won. So as soon as the two were done eating he changed her into her swim suit. He put on trunks and a t-shirt and they walked down to the pool/spa area. All the women in the lobby looked at the pair and just loving all over Grissom. One woman came up to him asking how old Khyla was and if he was a single parent. Grissom just laughed and explained. The woman said that the woman that got him was very lucky. Grissom was just beaming when he got to the pool. Khyla was not like all the typical 5-year-old girls.

As soon as he set her down, she sprinted to the edge of the pool and just jumped right in. She was giggling when she came up. Grissom walked down the stairs and swam over to her. She swam to him and clung to his neck. Grissom then tossed her into the deep in. She was having a blast. Grissom wasn't having a bad time either. She was like his daughter in his eyes. So when she got tired he floated around with her on his stomach. She fell asleep there. When she did, he gently rearranged her and got out of the pool. He wrapped her in a towel and dried parts of his body.

He carried her all the way back to the room. When he walked into the room Sara was about to leave.

"What's the matter?" She asked looking at him.

"Nothing she's just tired. Where you going?" Grissom asked rubbing Khyla's back.

"I got to go to the store. Nick and Greg need some medicine. Catherine is going to meet me there. She went grocery shopping. She picked up some food for us for the ride home. Grissom nodded his head understanding.

"You need anything?" Grissom shook is head. But then looked at the buddle.

"You might want to get her a sweat shirt of sweat pants. She doesn't have anything for car rides." Sara smiled.

"Ok I'll see you soon." Sara and Grissom kissed before she left. He went into the room and changed Khyla then set down on the couch in the living room. Her on his chest sleeping as he watched the discovery channel.

She was so beautiful. She looked so much like Sara. And could pull off being Sara and his daughter. She was perfect. If he could have chosen the mother and the child, he would have chosen Sara and Khyla without trouble.

He eventually fell asleep with little Khyla in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 13**

Grissom could here the girls in the kitchen packing and getting ready to leave. Grissom was tired and didn't want to move. He did however squint to look at the bundle in his arms. She was still knocked out, so he relaxed and continued to sleep. He didn't know that Sara also picked up a disposable camera. Sara tip-toed around the couch and took a picture of the sleeping duo. It was going to be her favorite picture. As she walked back into the kitchen where a smiling Catherine was, she heard a faint noise coming from one of the boy's rooms. Sara first stopped in Nick room to find him asleep. So she hurried to the back room to find Greg on the floor.

"Greg what happened?" Sara said helping him up.

"I don't know?" His face was turning green.

"Ok lets get you into the bathroom." Sara helped over to the toilet when he let loose.

"Catherine!" Sara yelled at her. Catherine came into the room at the site.

"Can you get some ice and some medicine? Please." Catherine went into the kitchen to get the things as Sara helped Greg back into bed.

"Feel any better?" Sara said taking a towel and wiping the sweat off his face.

"Not much." He weakly said. Catherine returned with a cold cloth and a couple of ice cubes.

"Thanks. Now Greg, open your mouth." Greg did what he was told. Sara broke the ice cube and put small chunks in his mouth to melt. That's when the girls heard Nick cry out.

"He's got the same thing. Cath make sure he gets to the bathroom ok." She nodded and left the room. Sara gave Greg the medicine and left as soon as he fell asleep.

When she walked into the living room she checked on Grissom and Khyla. Grissom was now awake just watching TV. Khyla was still asleep.

"Hey how are the boys?" Grissom asked looking at her.

"Not good for now but they should be fine by morning. Greg just threw up and I think Nick did too." Sara said as she sat down next to him. Grissom put his arm around her.

"I'm sure they will. So what's for dinner honey." Sara sat straight up.

"Dang we for got about that!" Sara went into the kitchen. That's when someone walked into the room.

"Did someone order take out?" Warrick walked into the room with KFC.

"Good deal!" Grissom announced. Khyla finally woke up and looked at Warrick.

"Is that my uncle too?"

"Yes baby bug that is your uncle Warrick." Warrick walked over to the little girl.

"And I brought you something. A gift into the family." Warrick dung in a bag and pulled out a stuffed animal. It was a bunny, Khyla squealed and grabbed the bunny. She jumped off Grissom and ran around to hung Warrick's leg.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She ran around back to Grissom and said.

"Look daddy, a bunny." Grissom was proud to be called a daddy. The little girl carried that bunny everywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 14**

The next day the boy's temperatures broke and they were eating more. Grissom was in the living room drinking a soda when Greg came and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Grissom asked.

"Like I've been on decomp for a week, and eat it!" Grissom had a mental picture and shuttered at the thought.

"Well that sounds like me but I feel like a bus ran over my head." Nick said sitting down across from Grissom.

"Well that's just dandy." Grissom said flipping the station. But when he hit animal plant Nick jumped.

"Dude, leave it here!" Nick was like a little kid staying home from school sick. Sitting on the floor, watching TV. It was a documentary on Gorillas. Grissom looked at Nick and smiled. Greg fell asleep on the couch and Grissom grabbed the blanket on the back and draped it over him. Grissom sat in silence with his two boys, while they watched TV.

Sara walked out of the room with Catherine close on her heals.

"Come on Sara it wouldn't be that bad. It's just a double date. The boys can handle Khyla for a couple of hours." Catherine said as she and Sara entered the living room. Grissom caught the tail end of her comment and laughed a little.

"I don't know Cath?" Grissom stood up and walked to the girls.

"What's wrong?" Grissom asked giving Sara an eyeing look.

"Nothing Cath just…." Sara was interrupted by Catherine.

"Do you want to go to that final banquet? It could be a double date. The boys are still sick and can't go, and they will not allow Khyla to go so? What do you think?"

Grissom wonder a moment. He could tell Sara wanted to go but didn't know how to ask him. He couldn't blame her; they really didn't know how each other worked yet. So Grissom decided.

"Sure why not." Grissom looked at Sara and then back at Cath.

"Great we leave at 7pm." Cath then walked away. Leaving Grissom and Sara alone to talk.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to Griss." Grissom took her hands in his and pulled square with him.

"I do want to go if it means time alone with you. Besides it will do good to get out of this room. Nick and Greg can handle Khyla. Now go on and get ready, you're going to have to help me with my text sleeves anyways so hurry up. Grissom kissed her on the forehead then left to tell Nick what was going on.

Grissom was almost ready; he was in the living room with Warrick, Nick and Greg. When the girls walked out. And for the 2nd time Sara stopped his heart beat. She was wearing a floor length silver dress. It flowed off her body. This dress had a plunging back with strings from on side to the other. Her hair was pulled up with some ringlets hanging down. Khyla came running from behind Sara and hug Grissom's legs. Grissom picked her up, as she said, "Doesn't mommy look pretty daddy?"

"She sure does, Baby Bug."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 15**

Grissom escorted Sara into the ballroom. The long staircase scared Sara. The reason being everyone seemed to stop and watch who walked down. Sara really didn't like the attention unless it came from Grissom. But he placed his hand on her bare back and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be right here." Grissom then left his arm out for her to grab. She did with out hesitation. As they walked down the red carpet, stairs she smiled at the fact that now they were official. Grissom and Sara are now a couple. And this was making it announced to everyone. It scared her, what if he didn't want this? What if he ran like he always did?

These questions ran through her head all the way down. As the reached the bottom everyone's turned there attention to the next couple that came down the stairs. Grissom then walked to a small area where they were secluded a little. It was just near the dance floor but in a spot where no one was looking. Grissom helped Sara into her seat the pulled his chair closer to her and laced his fingers with hers. As they watched people dance the couple sat in silence enjoying each other's company. But the comfortable silence was interrupted by Grissom, "Dang nab bit!"

Sara looked at him funny for saying an old man saying. Then laughed at the fact it was at his bowtie.

"Honey, can you fix it? It just fell out." Grissom said turning to her.

"Why not?" Sara was laughing to herself the entire time she was tying it.

"Thank you, say you want to dance?" Grissom asked grabbing her hand.

"Sure." She let him lead her to the dance floor. As they danced he decided to ask her.

"Hey, I was thinking that your apartment isn't big enough for you and Khyla…and I….I was just wondering…would you like…to possible to…um…"

"Grissom spit it out!" Sara commanded.

"Would you like to move into my house?" Grissom just made a huge step and Sara knew that. She knew that Grissom was trying and she couldn't say no.

"Yes we would love to."

"Great!" Grissom took a deep breath and kept dancing. "That's one less thing I have to ask you." Grissom mumbled but Sara understood every word.

"What do you mean one less?" Sara said with her curious look upon her face.

"Oh…don't worry honey. I have to time these things, or it just wouldn't be me." Sara was now curious and was excited that he was looking forward to their future.

"We have a special dedication to a couple. Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle!" The man said over a speaker. A song started to play.

Grissom knew the song quit well. And grabbed a hold of Sara.

"This is our song." Grissom whispered into her ear. He then started to sing the lyrics.

"I'm so scared that you will see  
All the weakness inside of me  
I'm so scared of letting go  
That the pain I've hid will show"

Sara loved his singing voice. If Gil Grissom wasn't such a science geek he could have become a singer. She placed her head on his shoulders and just listened to his singing.

"I know you want to hear me speak  
But I'm afraid that if I start to  
I'll never stop

I want you to know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope  
I see in your eyes  
For you I would fly  
At least I would try  
For you I'll take  
The last flight out  
I'm afraid that  
You will leave  
As my secrets  
Have been revealed  
In my dreams  
You'll always stay  
Every breathing moment from now  
I know you want to hear me speak  
But I'm afraid that if I start to  
I'll never stop"

Sara didn't know the song. But the lyrics fit perfectly to his profile. The last verse made her eyes start to cry.

"I cannot hold back  
The truth no more  
I let you wait too long  
Although it's hard and scares me so  
A life without you scares me more"

As the music slowly died and Grissom stopped singing she looked up at him. Tears falling freely now, Grissom wiped each one away. Then he did the only thing he knew how. At that moment he kissed her forehead, and said, "I love you Sara Sidle."

Sara looked into his eyes and she could help but fall and fall hard. She hoped Grissom was ready because she was in deep now. She choked out between small sobs.

"I love you more." The night went smooth and grand. The two across the dance floor looked at the couple and smiled.

"I think they are together for ever now." Warrick said to Catherine.

"It's about time!" She laughed and took her dance with her date.

------

**AN: I do not own this song or the any of the Characters besides Khyla. She's mine. This song is Last Flight Out By Plus One. Great song, if you read this chapter it's better to just repeat this song as you read. **

**--Bri--**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 16**

The next morning the team had packed their cars and where ready to check out. Sara stopped at the door of the suit and looked back in. There were memories that she didn't want to forget that were taken place here. Grissom and her becoming a couple. The boys staying away from alcohol for a good year. And a night that will never me forgotten by Grissom or Sara. A night of 7 years built up sexual tension, she will miss this room. She will miss the fun and bonding times, but that just leaves a bigger chapter for her in Las Vegas. There she will have a bigger family, and a much happier life.

On October 25, she will become Mrs. Gilbert Grissom, and will be the happiest woman in the world.

"Mommy you coming?" Khyla yelled from down the hall.

"Come on Honey, we need to get going." Grissom said as he came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

"I'm just having trouble leaving, Gil I'm going to miss this place." Sara said giving the room one last glance.

"Me too, but just think of it this way. We have a new place in Vegas that needs to be dubbed home." Sara turned around to face him.

"You're right." She said as they kissed each other a voice came in.

"Mommy?" Sara looked down at the little girl.

"Yes sweetie."

"Do I have to ride in a car with Uncle Nick AND Uncle Greg?" She asked as Grissom picked her up.

"Yes sweetie you do."

"Then I call back!" She yelled. Greg and Nick straight at her.

"Oh no you don't!" Greg said looking at her.

"Yes I do!" She matched him.

"Mom that's not fair I'm older I should get back." Grissom and Sara looked at each other.

"Here we go again." They said in unison. And the bickering continued all the way to the car. But Khyla was the victor. The team had come full circle in their little family. Love was what brought them together, and love was what held them together.

The End!

**AN: I'm done yes! I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and the support. A new story will be coming soon. I've got loads of stories to write so don't get discouraged. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
